Inazuma Eleven Short match
by M33sha
Summary: Burn and Gran have a bet and loser has to do the dishes. What better way then a 3 on 3 soccer match? Their teams are asleep so they choose the four people who are doing nothing in the living room. Friendship fic between Burn and Reize. Tiny bit a BurnXGazel romance at the end. And some ReizexGran if you squint.


I do not own the Inazuma Eleven series or characters

This is a one shot between Burn and Reize. Nothing lovey-dovey, (or unless you want it that way), but for me, just a friendship fic. I started this like two years ago and thought that I might as well finish it. Also, everyone's on good terms with each other and Burn is built up (as in he has the muscles *drools*). Also, Fem-Reize and Fem-Gazel. Please review and hope you enjoy it!

Reize panted as she put his hands on her knees and bent forwards a bit, sweat dripping off her nose and onto the stadium grass. 'Damn it! Why did I let Burn talk me into this!?'

FLASHBACK, (about 35 minutes ago)

"Loser has to do the dishes" Gran said as he leaned across the kitchen counter top and smirked, (Gran and Reize have their hair up).

Burn smirked. "You're on, princess" Burn emphasized the last word, making Gran half close his eyes, smirked a bit wider and blush slightly.

"Very well, my king", now it was Burns time to smirk and blush slightly.

"Alright, but since there are so many dishes to wash, and I'm feeling a bit generous, I'm going to let you have a little bit of help. You can have 1 other person to help you".

Gran smirked. "Now Burn, that doesn't sound fair. It's going to take you twice as long to wash those dishes by your self, so I'm going to let you have a partner as well".

Burns eye twitched and a tick mark started to appear. 'Did he just say-?' Listen here princess! I am NOT gunna lose!"

Gran smiled in his head. 'YES! It worked!' "Alright. If you're so confident, then let's get our team mates and go to the field".

Burn gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine! I wi-" He stopped himself with a thought. 'Wait a minute, there all asleep!'. Burn realised that if he woke up his team mates this late in the night, (it was 11:34pm), then it would make their performance in training sloppy, and Burn could not let that happen.

He then heard voices in the living room, and had a different idea.

IN THE LIVING ROOM, (still a FLASHBACK)

Reize sighed as she sat with her feet on the table and a hand behind her head while she flipped through the t.v channels. Gazel sat on the other side of the sofa, (it's a three seated sofa, Reize at one side, and Gazel at the other), reading a romance novel, her mind entirely in the book, ignoring the world around her. Desarm sat on the one seated sofa, one leg over the other, his eyes closed, his arms crossed, and even though he looked like he was sleeping, he wasn't, (he doesn't have black eyes in my story…..or for now). Nero sat on a bean bag, he was on his stomach, and his elbows were touching the floor, his feet were dangling in the air.

'Why cant there be anything good on?' Reize thought in her mind as she furrowed her brows a bit.

Desarm opened one of his eyes, and, as if reading her mind, said "The walking dead is on". He saw Reize look towards him with her eyes widened in excitement, and then she quickly got the t.v remote with both hands, and quickly typed in some numbers. Desarm chuckled, as he closed that eye. 'Wait a minute' He thought as he sat up straight with a questionable face, (one eyebrow up, one eyebrow down), but with his eyes still closed. 'That's MY favourite programme!' Desarm then opened his eyes and fidgeted in his seat with a blush on his cheeks, wondering how he forgot that.

Gazel was reading her book until she felt a movement in the chair and noticed that Reize sat up straight and wide eyed, then turned towards the remote and typed some numbers. Then a load of screams erupted from the t.v, and Gazel turned towards it to see a hella of lot zombies in some city. She saw movement to the left side of her, and saw Desarm with a confused look on his face, but then saw him fidget in his seat with a blush. Gazel just rolled her eyes, and then turned towards his book. After a few seconds, she started to snicker quietly. 'He must be thinking about Maqulia'. She put his book in front of her face so no-one could see her laugh.

Nero was watching the walking dead with excitement until he heard a snicker behind him. He turned around to see Gazel hiding her face with his book. He saw the title and the picture on the front cover of the book, and recognized that it was a lovey – dovey kind of book, and just sighed and turned back to the t.v. 'Lover girl must be thinking about Burn-sama'.

This continued for a couple of minutes before they heard a door burst open and in came Burn with his eyes closed and both hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Behind him came Gran who was also smirking and had his arms crossed over one another.

"Hey guys! Me and Gran are having a little match and thought that yous could help us out and play with us!" Burn said, smiling at everyone in the room.

Reize paused the t.v and looked at him from her position on the couch and smiled at him. "Of course Burn-sama. Sounds like fun!"

Burned grinned at her. Reize was probably one of the nicest girls he knew and he was lucky to have her as a friend.

"I might as well join. I doubt Reize would let me un pause the t.v and watch it without her" Desarm said, mimicking Grans pose as he stood up.

Reize playfully pouted before sticking out her tongue at him, causing Desarm to smile and shake his head slightly while she giggled.

"Sounds like fun! Besides, with Gazel giggling to herself every ten seconds, I'm pretty sure I'd lose my insanity" Nero responded, getting up before falling down when pillow was launched at his head not a second later.

"Yeah, well it's not illegal to laugh. Then again, maybe it should be for you" Gazel responded coolly, putting a book mark between the page that she was reading and closed it, standing up while putting it in her place.

Gran smiled as he looked between Gazel and Nero. "Gazel, would you like to join me and Nero?" Gazel nodded and made her way to Gran as did Nero.

Burn was shocked but quickly hid his facial expression with a grin, though it wasn't fast enough for Desarm and Reize as they were also puzzled as to why Gran chose Gazel. They were expecting him to choose Reize.

Desarm quickly cleared his throat and addressed Burn. "Well Burn, it looks like you're stuck with me and Reize"

Burn just continued grinning. "So what? I'm gunna win! Difference is, it's gunna be easier!" Burn said, making sound like Reize and Desarm were a better choice. They turned to each with a confused look.

Reize looked at Burn confused. "But Burn-sama, we're in the lower ranks" Reize said softly.

"So? It's how you play, not what rank you're in" Burn replied.

"But aren't you in that rank because of ho-OW!" Nero glared at Gazel who glared back.

"Well, shall we get going?" Gran asked as he was eager to get Gazel and Nero on the pitch, mostly because he didn't want to see them fight, and he didn't want Nero to get injured.

"Yea!" Burn excitedly shouted, grinning nervously when Gazel reminded him that nearly everyone was asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Reize looked towards the score board and saw that the game was tied, 2-2. Both Gazel and Gran had scored one each, and Burn had scored the other two. She slightly frowned. She could get one score against Nero, no matter how hard she tried, so she just left it to Burn and tried to cover Gran and Gazel as much as she could.

She glanced towards her left to see Burn walking up to her, sweating so much that he was lifting up the bottom of his shirt and wafting it about to get a cool breeze, exposing his toned abs.

"Oi Reize!? How ya holding up?" He asked, breathing heavily. They had agreed on a two minute break. Normally they wouldn't need it, but because they were having the match after the day had finished, or rather started since it was 00:12 am, they weren't feeling their best.

She gave a weak smile. "I-I'm alright, just catching m-mu breath" She was breathing even more heavy then before, but she could feel herself slightly getting better.

Burn eyes her up. "You sure? I can get Desarm to swap with ya" He said as he pointed behind him, Desarm also sweaty and breathing heavy, though bit as much. The shots have been brutal, but he was hanging in there,

She shook her head. "I'm not a goal keeper Burn, I'd just let the team down" 'Again' she thought to herself. As an attacker, she was useless and as a goal keeper, she would be even more useless. Sure Desarm would be great as a goal keeper and a attacker, but what was the point in that if they Gran and Gazel keep scoring?"

She looked over to Gran and Gazel and saw that they were equally tired. Nero, not so much, The squirt hadn't been shot at that much, what with Gazel and Gran helping him defend. Damn, they had good stamina. Luckily, they made the pitch smaller (let's just say with Aliea technology), otherwise she might have passed out a while ago.

"Well, in that case, I think you should take out last shot".

"What!?" Reize looked at him in shock, still hunched over, her breath now coming back. "No! I-I cant score against Nero! I-It's impossible Burn, I've spent all my energy!"

"Reize, just trust me. You can do, I know you can. You have more energy left then you let on. Now listen. My Atomic Flare won't be able to go past Nero because I don't have any energy left, but you do. You haven't been taking any shots so that means you have the advantage over me, Gran and Gazel",

"Burn, I can't. Nero's to good! I couldn't even shoot when the match began" Reize argues, now standing up.

Burn grinned at her and held a fist up, determination in his eyes. "Reize, I know you can do this and you have to. For, Desarm and yourself...and for the fact that if you don't, then yous two have to help me wash dishes" Reize sweat dropped.

"R-really? That's what this is about?" She asked, still sweat dropping.

"Yes...and no. Come on Reize, we believe in you" Burn said as he pointed behind him, to see Desarm standing there with his arms crossed and smile on his face. Burn then looked in front of him. "Looks like our breaks over. Come on, let's give it our all" Burn said with a grin, and Reize couldn't help but grin as well, nodding as she went in her position.

They both walked in their positions as Gran and Gazel kicked off, Gran passing to Gazel. They both started to run towards them at a incredible speed. Reize readied herself to attack.

"Eeeepp!" She was suddenly running with Burns as he pulled her by the wrists towards the incoming Gran and Gazel.

Gran and Gazel were shocked at this but still kept going forward.

"Keep running!" Burn shouted pushing Reize in front and running behind her. Reize nearly stumbled but quickly gained her footing and ran, slightly going faster than Burn. Gazel and Gran saw this and dodged to the left when Reize came to close, Reize still running.

Gazel looked at her shocked but then looked in front to see Burn coming towards her. She smirked and as soon as he came closer, she did a long pass to Gran, who was wondering why Reize hadn't attacked Gazel. And why was she still running towards the goal when they had the ball?

His thoughts turned towards the ball and before he turned _around_, Desarm slid and tackled the ball of him, running forward as fast as his lungs would allow him.

Gran was shocked for a few seconds. Desarm risked coming _out_ of the goal? However, he gritted his teeth and ran after him, though he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

As soon as Gazel passed to Gran, Burn grinned and ran in Reizes direction, who was now in striking distance of the goal. Gazel looked at him confused and before she knew it, the ball went flying past her face and into Burns position. She gasped and saw Desarm standing in front of Gran with his arms crossed, and Gran running towards Reize and Burn. She groaned and did the same.

Burn ran with the ball and looked towards Reize. He grinned at her. 'You better score Reize. I know you can!'.

He kicked the ball up and jumped after it, erupting from the sun. He did a back flip and kicked the ball with his flaming kick, sending the ball soaring at Reize, which was on fire.

"Eeeekeh Reize!" Desarm and Burn shouted, making Reize grit her teeth and determination covered her face.

'I won't let them down!' She thought, before focusing on the flaming ball.

She gripped the ball between her ankles, which was still spinning and flaming, before reversing the spin and making the fire go smaller, the ball levitating. After, purple energy swirls appeared and was absorbed by the flaming ball which was turning a maroon colour (mixed with purple). She then kicked the ball as hard as she could towards the goal. 'Come one, COME ON!' She thought desperately.

Nero narrowed his eyes before waving his hand in front of him, three purple stars appearing. They then connected with purple lines and a triangle appeared. He grinned as the ball went soaring in it, but then his eyes widened and he screamed as he was shot to the side while the ball went straight into the goal, as if not even phased by his Hissatu technique.

Desarm grinned. 'Yes! Now we don't have to wash the dishes!'

Burn panted as he sat down with one knee bent and the other straight, his arm resting on his bent leg, a huge smile plastered on face.

"You really risked washing dishes just to see if she can pull this off?" Gazel asked as she walked up to him, a small smile on her face and hands on her hips.

Burn grinned up at her. "Well, it was either that or ending with a tie. And I really didn't want to wash the dishes" Burn laughed nervously, causing Gazel to roll her eyes and put her hand out, hoisting Burn up as Gran ran past them and up to Reize.

"Don't worry. I could _help_ for a small fee" Burn said as he winked, making Gazel roll her eyes once more before Burn away. "Whatever lover boy" She was blushing slightly.

Burn grinned before looking at Reize. "Come on! I think she deserves a congratulations after that!" Burn said as they both walked over to her, Gazel not minding as Burn snaked an arm around her waist. Desarm caught up to them and nodded to Burn. "Good shoot Burn"

"Great tackle man! The look on Grans and Gazels face was priceless" Burn laughed, quieting down when he noticed Gazels playful glare.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously though, that was a superb tackle Desarm" Gazel said.

"Thank you Gazel-sama" Desarm nodded before being in front of Gran and Reize hugging.

"That was one hell of a shoot Reize!" Burn exclaimed as he gave her a big grin, causing Reize to smile and hug Burn, surprising him.

"Oh, thank you Burn-sama! It felt amazing when I had the ball, and even more amazinger when I shot it!" Reize said, letting go and looking at him.

"I'm pretty sure that amazinger isn't a word...but that was a amazing shot, really" Desarm said as Reize stuck her tongue out at him at the first part but then giggled and hugged him .

"Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without you and Burn-sama. The tackle really did it!" Reize exclaimed, giggling when Desarm playfully puffed out his chest, acting proud.

"Hey! What bout me?!" Burn exclaimed, causing Gazel to elbow him.

"Great shot Reize! With the help of _Burn, you _managed to win the match! Though, I'm pretty sure you did all the work" She muttered the last part so Reize could hear, but Burn heard and stared to playfully argue with them.

"Why are you shouting at me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh shush Gran. Besides. You should save your energy. You have a lot of dished to wash tomorrow" Reize teased. This caused Gran to sigh dramatically.

"Yeah I know. Luckily I have Gazel and Nero"

"Oh man!" Nero groaned, causing them to all laugh as they walked back to the living room.

Finally finished, This was originally going to be a BurnxReize pairing, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. So I made it into a Burn and Reize friendship story, with a bit of BurnxGazel paring because there both cute together! Anyway, please review and until next time!


End file.
